Many electronic devices include memory systems that may be implemented using local, fast-access memory which is frequently embodied as a nonvolatile memory, e.g., flash memory or the like. Periodically, read errors may occur due to errors in the storage media (non-volatile memory) and/or errors in signal processing. Existing error correction techniques may contribute to increased read latency in memory systems, which impacts the overall performance of electronic devices. Accordingly, techniques to manage error correction in memory may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.